Equation
by Ventiwings
Summary: I'm actually glad it happened this way when everyone else thought differently. I saw you give me a look and I merely smiled before holding up an explosion tag.


**Equation**

Summary: I'm actually glad it happened this way when everyone else thought differently. I saw you give me a look and I merely smiled before holding up an explosion tag.

* * *

**First POV**

Before it were she and I with smiles always accompanying our lips. Flowers just bloomed with cheerful delights as if we were the sunshine in their lives. Not to be superficial, but I guess we were. We always visited them day after day to see their pretty petals and smell their sweet aroma. We would also like to learn more about them, but that was just me. She would be staring at their beauty only, looking at the outer appearance, not caring about the inner.

I was sad to learn that she kept that when we grew up.

Now it was only me still visiting the flowery fields, being the dark rain to the flowers. A fake smile flashing on my lips; ashamed that I let something beautiful fall. My feet would crush the grass blades and my shadow would linger all over the plants. I was pathetic to even think that I would be able to even dream of that chance to be together with her again. Our smiles would always be seen side by side along; having bright and jubilant eyes that would sparkle at the simplicity of nature.

I was happy to learn that I had kept the flowers closer to my heart.

After, it was me, once again, belittling myself to even think that I could save a human life whereas she could save more than that. I was weak and hesitant. I was being a storm this time, hurting the poor flowers with lightning tearing the sky and thunder wailing about. My insecurity hindered my strength and I lost an important someone that was close to more people than just me. I promised myself to stop being a failure and train harder.

I was disappointed to know that I was the one who had broken the bond this time.

Now my eyes shifted consciously to learn that I had found you on my trail. Who knew a simple mission such as this could have led me to find you resting in a forest? I smiled in delight to learn this as I had equipped myself completely with all the necessities. It's funny how no one knew which types of weapons I had wrapped around my body.

"Traitor found."

I whispered to no one but myself. You and she were both traitors. You were a traitor to the village. She was a traitor who atoned for her sins. Both of you were the criminals in the act of severing a bond to people that were so close to you. But at least she allowed me to finally fix ours; I tilt my head with my eyes going hollow and my breath shallow. Is it my turn to break another bond?

"Moving out."

Another breath lost by two more words. I crawled quickly from my hiding spot from the trees and disappeared to another set of them, getting closer to you. My head would tilt once more with my eyes blank and dull. I know that you sensed me coming from a mile away because of my chakra signature, but where's the harm in confronting your past once more? You already confronted so many people before me. I should be the last piece of past you see.

"What are you doing here?"

I finally landed on the ground after jumping from branch to branch. It wasn't fun if I just ran through the bushes and branches, would it? So I just dusted the invisible dirt off my body and stretched my arms. I waited for him to attack, but I doubt I would be much of a threat; I was completely hollow at the moment. I wanted to mimic Sai; his attacks were like a snake, calm yet tainted venom.

"To talk. I want to figure everything out."

"What?"

You were so pale. Your hair didn't grow out of its old style and you definitely got taller, and I thought I would be able to reach your height when I got older. This saddened me more than you pulling out your sword to kill me instantly. Why won't you? Was it because I don't intend to kill you? I took steps forward, dropping all my kunai and shuriken, along with several senbon needles I had tucked away in my hair. All the basics, I've never concentrated on physically fighting so these were just minors.

Maybe if I could just grow a flower in this isolated area of the forest, I could atone for the sins I would commit. I chuckle, knowing that wouldn't fit the charges. But I will ask for forgiveness when the flower blossoms.

I kneel down and plant a seed, knowing that this will be the flower that symbolizes the equation. I could tell that you are looking at me strangely, already wanting to pierce that sword through me so I wouldn't give away your location. It wouldn't matter; this flower will be known to be tainted by having been born by a mistake.

More like mistakes that were caused by you.

"What are you doing? Stand."

So demanding yet cold. I want warmth to be around this seed, warmth that neither of us have. You left yours along with your past; I left mine so I wouldn't be hesitant anymore. Is that enough to relinquish my weakness? Is it? Please say it is, because I want to leave more to become as strong as everyone else back at home. Our home. The one you went against for something more powerful, more selfish; my eyes narrowed slightly.

I longed to be home right now, but I must finish this once and for all.

"Remember?"

"What?"

"I remember the time you left. Everyone was frantic." I began to walk to the right, my hands behind the mid section of my back. It was cold, but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything anymore; my body was numb. So I just gave an amused smile, thinking of those days that would've been so warm if I just called for help. However, I've made my decision and it was the last one I would make, the flower would want to have joy in its life when it blooms. I'll make sure it'll be visited no matter the occasion.

"If you're playing mind games, I'll just kill you now." You said emotionless gripping your sword, but calmed down. Ah yes, I enhanced the growth of the seed's roots with my chakra, wouldn't want you to leave before my story ends. A ghostly smile came on my lips. I was numb, everything I did just didn't seem worthwhile and I didn't even burst out in my loud self. Was I dead?

"You're smart." I commented then walked forward to you and leaned in. We were a foot apart from each other, but I knew you could kill me instantly. Not a chance, I was fast enough and stronger than before, however, I figured you'd listen to someone who wasn't intent on killing you. You probably figured I would beg to be with you again.

I should stop stalling, but it felt right this way. I'm in no rush to finish this story. No rush at all.

"I watched Sakura cry for you. I watched Naruto blame himself because of you. I watched Kakashi-sensei become disappointed and upset because of you. Now what was it that you did?" I mused on for a bit, recalling every moment that existed during the time span of three years. After you had left, it was months before Naruto had left, then it had been two years after he had returned.

You didn't respond, no need to waste a breath seeing that I knew the answer, correct? Very good, you earned yourself a few points on necessity. Because wasting a breath to answer a simple question such as this could really alter a lot. I believe that he knew that from the time he left us, or maybe the time before he even became a true ninja. My eyes softened, I wish that I could still see him as the child who admired his older brother in the past. But all I see now is a heartless man who wants to kill me for wasting his time.

"I want to make an equation before anything else happens."

"An equation?" You give me a strange look. I'm happy enough to answer your question, it would please me greatly.

"You were the main key for all of this."

"…hn."

I smiled. Everyone will be better off without another cold hearted person on this world.

"When you left, Naruto got stronger; Sakura finally grew up to be a great ninja, everyone trained to become a better expectation than what Naruto would think. You were what broke Sakura and I part, however, with you gone, we became together again."

I shook my head and chuckled shuffling my bare hands against my cold arms. The numbness was leaving my body, probably to warn me to not do what I was going to. However I had to keep going, this was the reason I had equipped myself. My eyes began to grow its color back and I mentally slapped myself. This was not the time to be merciful, not when I've been planning this for such a long time.

"I'm actually glad it happened this way when everyone else thought differently." I saw you give me a look and I merely smiled before holding up an explosion tag. You trembled and I was glad since I already set up several explosive tags everywhere in our area due to the roots. It's such a complicated plan that Shikamaru could've easily come up with if he was good with plants.

With a second after I released my chakra chains from below, the explosives would ignite and obliterate us both. I see that you're giving me an angered look.

Released.

"I want to be close to the flowers again." I whispered and tears fell.

_BOOOOOOOOM!!!_

_

* * *

_

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Sasuke had left the explosion quickly with only a large chunk of his body injured. He couldn't believe that he had saved this blond haired idiot. That and as to why she had set off the explosions whilst she was still standing there. What a moron. If she wanted to die a heroic death, then going to an isolated area with no one around was just plain completely pointless.

Her body was more damaged than his. Her skin was charred because of one explosive tag being held in her hand. If she wasn't so… He shook his head then laid her down against a tree near the gates of the Fire Country. He scoffed at the idea of saving her, and then a thought occurred. He could kill her as a type of warning, but then she began to squirm, muttering breathless words.

"The flowers…"

Strands of burned hair fell to her face, her bare arms and legs were burned badly. Then her eyes opened in a flutter as tears began to fall and she finally perked a smile. With a tedious struggle, she turned her attention towards the raven haired ninja. Her breath trembled as she tried to adjust in a comfortable position. It failed.

"The flowers are so beautiful."

His eyes widened. Her eyes were affected by the smoke and other essences put in. Was she that desperate to die or to kill him? It was hard to decide.

"Can't you see them?" She cried out with her blank eyes. "They're beautiful! They're gorgeous and so close, but I can't move." Tears slipped past and wet her burned cheeks. "Tell me why I can't go to them!"

He wanted her to shut up. She was getting annoying.

"Ino."

She moved around, searching for the source of the voice.

"You're blind."

Tears fell even more.

* * *

I felt angsty haha. Though I was gonna decide that the two were gonna get killed and the rest would be about the seed. But I decided, "OMG Ino going blind, what a freaking plot twist." Ino OOC, why yes of course, I wanted a different light on Ino, instead of being a bursting and loud person; it wouldn't help the mood.

Any questions? If there are, feel free to ask. I won't judge you if you want to ask me if there was something confusing about the fic.

Now, One shot or Multichapter? Decisions. Choices. Or maybe a mere Two shot would be just fine.

Thank you for taking the time to reading.

Ventus will now say goodbye.


End file.
